Frozen Luck
by Shmekana
Summary: Caddi is cursed with a kekkei genkai she can't control. She was kicked out of her village and many others later on and now looks for a home she can call hers forever but finds herself in the midst of Akatsuki's problems. SasoxOC ItaxOC REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Nothing Goes as Planned

**Hello, everyone! I am starting the rewrite of this story so minor details may change. I'm also looking for an editor for this story so if anyone is interested please message me.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Mekana**

**

* * *

**

Ch 1

You know what's the only thing that sucks as bad as this? Dieing, that's what! It wasn't my goddamn fault but will anyone listen to me? No, of course not. They all see me as an S rank criminal. Now I have this freaking Kage yapping my ear off. They all say the same thing too, "What were you thinking? Yadda yadda yadda why'd you do it? Do you know the punishment for your actions?" Well of course I know the punishment. I've been kicked out of three villages in the passed six years. And those were the villages I was lucky enough to have let me in in the first place.

I'm no blood thirsty savage like they make me sound but I guess if they knew the truth, they wouldn't know what to do with me.

"Caddi, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Tsuchikage. I'm listening."

"I don't seem to understand why you would kill off your students. You never seemed to cross me as one to be so cruel." I rolled my eyes, " It will be a shame to lose you but we must obey the law. As punishment for the unruly slaughter of your students, you are hereby banished from Iwagakure and any allying lands of the Hidden Stone Village. You have an hour to pack your things and exit the premises."

"Yes, sir." I sighed and headed out the door.

**[Elsewhere]**

Sasori and Deidara stood ahead of the leader as he read off their mission from his desk.

"You are to find this girl and bring her here, alive. She holds an important power to ceasing the Jinchuurikis. We were informed that she had been found residing in the Hidden Stone Village, Iwagakure, though she's known for dissappearing after being exiled from the villages. You may have to search to find her. You have 2 days, now go." Sasori took the file from the leader, nodded, and left with Deidara close behind.

They both glanced at the file outside. An image of a girl with dirty blonde and lavender hair with matching lavender eyes stared back at them, "Caddi Wasanube, hm? She's cute, eh, Sasori?" Deidara asked the puppet. The duo began to walk down the dirt road.

"I suppose, though, female attraction doesn't apply to me anymore."

"Aw come on, man. Maybe you'll find a girl that can bring your old heart back to life."

"That's impossible seeing as I don't have a heart. Now, stop being foolish and lets get going."

**[Caddi's POV]**

Things aren't easy for me. Though, I suppose you could argue no one has it easy. I stuffed what little items I owned into my duffle bag. When you're being kicked out of a village, many times the Kage won't give you time to pick up what you need. I'd left over 100 ryo back in Sunagakure though I sneaked back to collect it not too long after. All I really had left now were a few pairs of clothes, charm necklaces my now- deceased team had given me on our very first mission, and a picture of my family from back when I was a child.

I stuffed the necklaces in my pocket, picked up my bag, and disappeared from the town.

I appeared in the middle of a clearing outside of Iwagakure. "Guess that's another town off limits." I sighed.

"Hey, Sasori, look who just fell into our hands."

"Aw great. I landed upon a bunch of perverts." I said as I turned to look at my visitors. Two men sat under a tall oak tree with undesired smirks on their lips. One had long blonde hair covering his left eye with bright blue eyes and a cloak I clearly recognized as an Akatsuki cloak. The other was a puppet I had almost mistaken for being a living man, I'd recognized him. We'd been taught all that was known about the Akatsuki while I was in the ANBU for Sunagakure. The puppet man was Sasori, a man known for exchanging his human life for one as a puppet so he could live forever. Sasori's puppet was named Hiruko and had a scorpion-like stature with a venom laced tail to match. These two were bad news. I got into my battle stance with both my hands hovering over my twin blade swords.

"We're not perverts, un, but we do need you to come with us." The blonde, I recognized as Deidara, said. Deidara was a clay master, having his own unique technique of creating clay bombs with the mouths on his palms.

"And what if I say no?" The men glanced at each other and with a nod, Deidara disappeared. I pulled out my swords, but was a second too late.

In the blink of an eye Deidara was behind me with a gag tightly pressed to my mouth. Wait, the cloth was wet? Oh, chloroform … crap. I don't have much choice but to breathe. I probably have about 8 seconds before it hits my brain and I pass out. I took a deep breath and quickly elbowed Deidara in the gut and pushed out of his arms. I then, activated my wasengyo and everything froze. The wasengyo is my kekkei genkai which can control and alter the space time continuum. Each member of the Wasenube clan carries the kekkei genkai and can alter time in a certain way. I can freeze time. Deidara stood growling with his fist raised frozen in the air while Sasori was paused in summoning his puppets. I quickly hit the nerve on the back of their necks and tied them together. Then, I released the wasengyo and both fell over, passed out. "Nice meeting you but it's about time I go-" Hm, my calculations were wrong. I only had 6 seconds. Well, this is bad. I took in one last heavy breath and fell over on top of the two Akatsukis.


	2. Everything Will Break

**The rewrite of chapter 2 is finally finished! I believe that if you read the original version of this you won't be missing much though I am building up Sasori's and Caddi's relationship at a much better pace. If you choose not to read this it's fine.**

**~Mekana**

* * *

"But how did she do it? She was so fast. One second I'm throwing a punch at her, and the next thing I know, I'm tied to your old rotting corpse!" I woke up to the blonde's annoying voice screaming in my ear. Why couldn't he just shut up? He couldn't possibly be that clueless if he were sent to incarcerate me. I'd doubt the Akatsuki would ever think of letting someone so foolish join their gang, would they?

"Didn't you read her files, Deidara? Her kekkei genkai can freeze time. She must have used her last few seconds to knock us out." I heard Sasori's deep voice.

I opened my eyes and groaned at the irritating light in my face.

"Look who's awake. Good morning, Deary." I looked up to see Deidara smirking down at me. He jostled me carelessly over his shoulder as if I were a mere rag doll in a dog's mouth.

"It's never a good morning if I'm waking up to you. Now, put me down, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." He dropped me and, as I stood up, Sasori twisted his fingers and blue chakra strings wrapped around my waist. "Cautious, are we?"

He chuckled "You won't be causing us any trouble on the way or you'll be unconscious for the rest of the trip." I sighed deeply. There had to be a way out of this and away from these two.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to carry you the rest of the way, you'll give me a sore back. So behave or you'll regret it." Deidara exaggerated. I wasn't stupid, he was obviously more than capable to carry me for another 100 miles if he had to, he was just complaining. It was annoying. He was my pet peeve, I hated complainers.

I huffed and did my best to ignore the clay master, "So what does Akatsuki have planned for me? I'd rather know what I'm walking into ahead of time."

"Hmm, maybe we could con Leader into torturing you for our amusement!" Deidara piped up.

"Watch it, Blondie. I wasn't asking you."

"Calm yourself child. He's just a brat. I believe Leader wants to make you a member."

"A member? What good am I to a criminal organization?"

"Well you are a criminal yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes but not by choice-"

"You think it was any of our choices to be criminals, hmm? No one chooses that life." Sarcasm spilled from Deidara's mouth. He might as well have added a 'Duh!' at the end of his statement.

"Shut it!" I do have a bit of a short temper and a dose of smartass was not on my menu today. I unsheathed my sword and swung it for Deidara's stomach. He dodged and growled low in his throat. I swung again for his arm and cut through his sleeve. He grabbed clay from the bag around his waist and sent a small clay bird in my direction. I jumped back and blocked my face as it exploded.

"What the Hell's your issue, you stupid prick?" I pulled out my second blade and ran for him.

I was inches away from gouging my blade into his neck when I was jolted to a stop. I gasped slightly from the force of the pull around my waist and then I was pulled back to stand next to Sasori.

"That's enough, you two. Brat go ahead and find us camp. Pull a stunt like that again and you'll be doing your missions alone." I smirked as Deidara grumbled and took off, "And you, Girl. Watch what you do. I won't tolerate two foolish children."

I let out a huff of air and stalked forward, "Just keep that idiot away from me."

"He isn't the easiest person to be around but you must hold back your anger or you'll be the one facing punishment."

"You don't get along with him well, either, do you?"

"He's my partner, I don't have a choice but to work with him, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

I laughed under my breath, "Well, you definitely have a better tolerance than I do."

"You'll learn to deal with him."

"I hope so." I simmered down and instead focused on the trail ahead for the remainder of the walk. Sasori seemed to be doing the same as he'd only turned if he'd seen something move from the corner of his eye or if I'd turn my gaze in a different direction.

The silence was much more comforting than what I'd suffered both this morning from the Tsuchikage's rant about my crime and Deidara's constant complaining. I took to glancing at the craftsmanship behind the puppet, Hiruko I believe it was named, in which he hid behind. I was detailed and lifelike. Though the fact that the puppet was of a crotchety old man that Sasori had probably killed himself, the time he must have taken to make the puppet look so lifelike was astounding. I began to wonder if the man under the puppet was just as astounding.

"Do you always wear that puppet?"

"Hmm?" He questioned, obviously taken off guard by the sudden break in the silence.

"Hiruko, do you always stay in the puppet? Or do you walk around as yourself occasionally?"

"I only wear the puppet outside of the headquarters. It's to hide my identity and my true form may mislead people who know me."

"Why's that?"

"Because my body is that of when I was 17. I can't age as a puppet so I look exactly the same as the day I became a puppet."

"So, living as a puppet gives you immortality? That sounds sort of sad.""What do you mean?"

"Well, you can never grow old. Being able to live may lead to death in the long run but there are so many good things about growing up, becoming a parent, growing old with the one you love, sharing a life with so many others. Living forever just seems so sad. You must have seen so many people die and it will only continue."

"Yes, well, other people's death has driven me to immortality. And living forever isn't so bad. You meet more people that way and I can't feel emotions like pain and sorrow."

"You can't feel emotions at all though,""Yes, well, happiness is hard to come by for me anyways."

"It shouldn't be. You're a nice person, you deserve to be happy sometimes."

"I've done too many things to be a nice person."

"So have I, but that doesn't change your personality. We'll find you something that makes you happy."

Sasori smiled slightly under his mask, "Perhaps we will."

We arrived at a clearing where Deidara was busy setting a campfire with a bomb.

"Can't you just light the fire normally? You're going to hurt someone with that." I frowned at the blonde. He couldn't possibly be that stupid.

"Oh, you're just a wimp. It'll be fine." He set off the bomb and just as expected we were all sent flying 10 feet back. Instead of a fire there was now a hole in the center of camp where the fire pit once was.

"See, you idiot? You should have listened to me. Now you've ruined our camp!"

"Well how was I supposed to know it wouldn't light the fire?"

"You're a freaking bomb specialist! You should know that bombs don't create fire! They just explode!"

"You two, don't start." Sasori cut in, "Caddi go get some firewood. Deidara clean up this mess."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Deidara when he sent me a glare, "Fine," I left to retrieve some fire wood and could overhear Deidara arguing with Sasori.

I gained distance from the two before I began collecting twigs and fallen branches. Deidara would definitely be the death of me if this continued. He put my stress level through the roof every time he opened that big stupid mouth of his. At least I had Sasori to help keep the madness at bay.

I wandered around the forest, not wanting to return to see Blondie again any time soon. I found myself at a waterfall. The sounds of the water hitting rocks below reminded me of my home before everything happened, before I became hated. I missed my home and my family but what's been done is done and there is no way to take it back.

I sat on the grass with a sigh and dropped the wood next to me. "Home." I laughed, "Haven't had one of those in a while."

A gloom surrounded me. Maybe I'd never find somewhere to call home, somewhere that would accept me. Maybe I'd die alone with no family, no friends, and no one to love. Damn it! That stupid curse put me through this Hell. I tossed a rock into the water and growled frustrated.

"So this is where you've been hiding." I turned to see Sasori scuffing through the last bush to reach the water. "We were concerned you might have hurt yourself."

"We? You can't seriously make me believe that Deidara could be concerned about me."

Sasori chuckled and sat next to her, "Alright. I was concerned. Deidara was crossing his fingers hoping that you had ran away."

"That sounds more realistic." I glanced back at the water and sighed again.

"Is everything alright?"

"I suppose. Nothing's changed, it's just… I miss belonging somewhere, I guess."

"You miss your home, don't you?"

"Yeah… I haven't been there since I was 10 but there just hasn't been anywhere that will accept me."

"I was banished from Sunagakure at a young age as well. You'll find your place."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right. You're a very kind young lady. When people meet you, they'll see you're something special."

"You really think so?" I smiled lightly. Sasori was something special, I wasn't.

"I know so."

He only saw what he knew about me. If he'd known what I did in my past, it would change his mind.

"You don't know what I've done to become a criminal, do you? I'm a monster. Anyone who knows what happened to my clan would agree."

"What happened to your clan?"

"It's a curse in my clan. Every daughter in the main family is born with a cursed kekkei genkai that can gain control of the user. I'm the daughter of the main family. I was the only daughter of the passed 30 years so I was disliked by my clan and treated like an outsider. My kekkei genkai is like it's own person and when it takes over, anyone caught in my Wasengyo will be frozen in time forever." I laid back and looked at the stars appearing above our heads. The stars were the only thing to look at from that view but I was seeing different images of bloodied and decaying bodies. "The world of time travel has a bit of a toll on the user and any victims. While you're frozen in time, humans age extremely fast seeing as the normal affects of time change. So anyone caught in my curse ages at a year a minute. At one look they're the age of 30 and the next, the look like a mummy unwrapped and rotting. They keep aging until,"

"Until they decay to nothing."

I nodded, "I've watched some of my closest partners and family die at my hands and there was nothing I could do to stop it." My voice quivered and I struggled to hold myself together, "And just yesterday I killed my own students. They were like younger sisters to me. I-I don't want to be like this. I never meant to kill anyone."

"Caddi, it isn't your fault."

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that it was still I who caused their pain. I really am a monster."

"No, you aren't. You're no more a monster than a man who turned himself into a puppet to lose all emotion is."

I closed my eyes and smiled sadly, "Thank you, Sasori."

"Now come, it's getting late." He stood and turned to leave.

"Wait, can we stay here? Just for a few more minutes."

Sasori nodded and sat back down to watch the stars.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated**


	3. People Say Goodbye

**Re-write of Chapter 3 is complete! Sorry it's a little short, you'll just have to deal! Enjoy**

**~Mekana**

* * *

"What took you so long, Sasori? Did she put up a fight?" Deidara's loud mouth yelled over to us. Great, just what I wanted to return to.

Sasori ignored him and sat me down in front of the fire. He grabbed two freshly cooked fish and handed one to me, "You should eat. You look a little pale." He sat down next to me. I hadn't eaten since that morning but I wasn't pale for that reason. I was emotionally and physically drained from all that had happened today, but I was too prowd to say so.

"So what? You two bonded or something?" Deidara pushed his way into the conversation.

"Why, Deidara? Are you jealous?" I smirked. He paused for a second, almost considering his answer.

"Psshh! Of you? Of course not!"

"Oh, so you're gay is it? You do look like a girl after all." I stood up and crossed my arms. I held back the urge to laugh as his face reddened and he lunged at me.

"You little-" I easily avoided him and then punched him in the stomach. He doubled over giving me time to activate my Wasengyo. I laughed at Deidara's expression. If you didn't know he was angry, you would have thought he was constipated. Constipated, hmm, that gave me an idea.

I took a rope out of Sasori's bag and tied him up and then reached under his cloak and pantsed him. I released my jutsu and watched his torture unfold. He stumbled over his own two feet and face planted into the dirt.

"What the hell?" he rolled over onto his back and struggled to reach his pants with his hands tied to his sides, "You little bitch! That's cheating!"

"There's no rules in a fight, so it's impossible to cheat." I crossed my arms and Sasori chuckled. "Be glad you're still wearing that cloak. You wouldn't want Sasori to see your labrador puppy boxers." Deidara blushed a deep red. "Especially if you have a crush on him." He growled and after managing to gain his composure, he stalked off muttering about stupid girls and cheating.

I laughed and managed to get a chuckle out of Sasori.

"Oh, that was a good one," I congratulated myself, "I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Sasori." I walked to the small tent that had been set up for me.

"Goodnight, Caddy. Sleep well." He replied. I gave him one last smile then crawled into my sleeping bag and fell to sleep.

_I ran through the thick mist that covered the ground along the docks. My bare feet slapped against the wood and my nightgown did little to keep me warm in the cold night air. I halted at the edge of the dock holding onto the wooden beam to extend myself over the icy water to reach with my left hand for the boat sailing off inches out of my grasp. I sighed in defeat and sat on the wooden planks letting my dirty blonde hair fall over my violet eyes. A tear fell from my eye and I gripped tightly to the small lantern that illuminated the area I sat._

"_Hey, Caddi!" I looked up to see him standing at the back of the ship. I stood and gave him a sad smile and though he sorrowfully smiled back, we both knew he was happy to be leaving. And I was happy for him but I was also frustrated. We were both supposed to be leaving to start our own lives outside of Kirigakure together._

"_You can't just leave me like this! What makes you think you can leave without me? We made a deal that we'd go together!"_

"_I have to do this alone, I'm sorry." He yelled back._ "_It's not forever, Caddi. I'll see you again. I promise," His voice became more distant._

"_I'm holding that to you! Don't forget me, Kisame!" He waved and I waved back until the ship was no longer visible. I then turned to leave but halted when someone called my name._

I opened my eyes to see Sasori poking my foot from the opening of the tent. "Caddi, it's time to leave. We have to get to head quarters before nightfall today."

"No Sasori. A few more minutes." I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow.

"Time to get up. You can sleep later when we get to the base. Don't make me pull you out of there." He tugged lightly on my ankle.

"Fine, fine," I sighed and rolled out of the tent. I stared into Sasori's eyes as he looked curiously back at me.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look clammy. Was it a bad dream?" A strange unknown feeling of concern was filling his mind. He'd noticed it slightly but I noticed it more by the change in his eyes.

"Sort of, I guess. I dreamed of the day my best friend left me back when I was 14. He left to join some group in the Leaf village. I haven't seen him in 7 years."

"Who's the kid?" Deidara asked, taking a swig of water.

"He was my partner in the 7 swordmen of the Mist. His name was Kisame." Deidara spit his water out and Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you two know him?"

"Yeah, a little too well, un." Deidara scowled. He obviously didn't like Kisame.

"You were in the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist?" Sasori implied. "I don't recall hearing your name out of the group."

"I went under the name Ameyuri Ringo to hide my identity because I joined after I'd killed my clan. But you said you know Kisame?"

"He's in Akatsuki. He must have left you to join the Akatsuki which would explain why he wouldn't take you with him."

"That's just great! Now I'm going to have to deal with both of you ganging up on me." Deidara groaned and was easily ignored.

"He's in the Akatsuki? He was right, we would see each other again!" I excitedly packed up my things and headed out.

* * *

**Yes, I did change up the history of the 7 Swordsmen a little. I thought it would work out ALOT better for her and Kisame to be friends through the group and Ameyuri has many features, like her Kiba blades, that match Caddi. Don't hate me. Review Please!**


	4. In Their Own Special Way

**Hi there! I'd like to thank all of you for reading, it makes me feel loved. I was told by a few reviews that I'd made Sasori fall in love a little fast but you have to think from his perspective, after not feeling for years, you'd know when you're in love immediately. Well then I'd like to thank .77, Aurla0 (again), and Kuro Shinen Akuma for the reviews. Enjoy Chapter 4 everyone!**

**~Mekana **

* * *

We arrived at the Akatsuki base and, after releasing the jutsu concealing the cave-like hideout, we headed to their leader's office. What did the leader have in mind for me? Maybe I killed one of his friends back in ANBU and now he wants me dead, or maybe I killed him and he turned himself into a zombie to kill me! Crap, why haven't I run yet? I should've escaped hours ago. Well better now than never. Shit! Too late.

"Enter," A dark voice spoke from the other side of the door. We walked in to the room and I held onto Sasori's arm as if we were 10 feet in the air and he was the only thing keeping me from falling. The moist rock room was filled with holograms of each Akatsuki member, too blurry to name. A man with spiky hair and bright orange eyes approached us. His gaze was locked onto mine making me feel uncomfortable and squirm inside. I uncontrollably scooted closer to Sasori who noticed my unsettling manor.

"Good, you've found her." His gaze turned to the redhead holding onto my hand. "I wouldn't have been happy if you found the wrong person." He turned back to me, "Now, Caddi. I've seen your record and to be honest I'm quite impressed. I believe you can be a great asset to the Akatsuki. Now, you have two decisions," I felt Sasori grab hold of my hand, "Either you join the Akatsuki and become a member of the most feared clan in the world or you die right here, right now."

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, seeing as you're homeless and are banned from every known village out there, you should be grateful for a place where you're accepted and you'll have a steady roof over your head and 3 full meals a day."

"Alright, you got me beat. I'm in." I surrendered.

The orange eyed leader turned to the rest of the holograms, "Everyone I would like you all to meet the newest member of the Akatsuki, Caddi Wasanube."

A few holograms clapped while others laughed or snickered disliking the proposition.

Sasori nudged my arm, "Come, I'll show you to your room."

I nodded and followed him out leaving Deidara and the rest of Akatsuki behind.

"I was kind of nervous for you back there." He stated almost nonchalantly. "If you made the wrong decision, I didn't want to know what the leader would do to you."

"I was nervous, too. How can you stand to look into those orange eyes. If looks could kill I'd be dead, brought back to life and killed again."

"You'll get used to it. As long as you don't start anything with the leader, he'll leave you alone."

"I don't think I'll be anywhere in his sight to cause any problems in the first place." We walked down the dimly lit halls to a row of rooms hidden by dull wooden doors, many of which had gouges and slashes in the wood from weapons being thrown during fights. Sasori stopped at the second to last door and opened it. Inside was a plain room with black walls and white carpet. There was a queen sized bed with black sheets and a dresser on one wall while the opposite wall held a desk, mirror, and a chair. "Not quite the home decorator, are we?" I muttered.

Sasori chuckled, "Well it's better than sleeping outside right?" He walked over to the closet and grabbed out a black cloak with red clouds, the same as his, and slid it over my shoulders.

"That's your cloak. You only have 2 and you have to wear it at all times outside of the Akatsuki." He turned to grab a ring with an hourglass symbol on it. I felt his hand hold mine as his fingers grazed over my ring finger. "This is your Akatsuki ring. It says that you're a member of Akatsuki."

I wasn't really listening as I played with his hand, "Your hands are so soft." I ran my fingers over his palm, "You put so much time and detail into them, they're almost lifelike. It's beautiful."

I lifted my lavender eyes to meet his emerald ones.

"They're nothing compared to you." He leaned closer to me pushing my body against the wall with his own. What the hell was I doing? Was I letting him get this close to me? And this feeling, do I like him? I only felt his breath against my lips but that was enough to make me forget those thoughts. His lips barely grazed mine as the door slammed open and Sasori pushed away from me.

Our scene must have looked too obvious because Deidara stood in the doorframe with a huge smirk plastered on his girly face, "I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" He apologized sarcastically.

Sasori sneered, "Yeah, you were. Now get out!"

"Fine, I'll leave. But there's a guest for Caddi." Deidara moved and my old friend, still blue-skinned and sharp-toothed, walked through the door.

"Kisame…" Sasori said low and angrily. Wonder what was going on through his mind.

"Sasori." Kisame turned to me, "Did I do something to anger him?"

"Yes, you did! How could you have possibly left Caddi alone like that? And to make things worse you didn't find her once in 10 years to apologize?!" Sasori went nuts. I didn't think that was possible. He was always so calm and collected, this wasn't like him.

"What? You're yelling at me because She disappeared years ago and no one knew where she was? How is that my fault?" Kisame backfired. Sasori grabbed a puppet and began to control it with chakra strings. He put it in a fighting stance.

"You could have looked for her! Do you know what she's been through these passed few years? She's been through hell! Her family was killed, she's been banned from every town out there and now she's stuck in this trash heap! Did you even once worry about what could happen if you left her?"

"Oh, so now you're her protector? Last time I checked you didn't have a heart." Kisame yelled and Sasori growled lunging himself along with the puppet towards Kisame. Kisame grabbed his sword and began slashing at the puppet as it shot shurekins and kunai at him. He dodged them but didn't expect Sasori to come full force towards him with a scorpion-like tail pointed to his neck. Kisame backed up but slammed into a wall.

"Don't ever think that just because you have a heart means you care for her more. You're the heartless bastard who left her alone at the worst possible time." I couldn't believe it, they were fighting over me and for such a stupid reason too. I threw myself in between them right as Sasori was about to gouge his scorpion tail into Kisame's chest. He stopped abruptly with a frightened halt.

"Don't do it Sasori. Just because he left me back then doesn't mean he's not here now. If you want what's good for me then leave him alone." Sasori stepped back with a shocked face. Kisame chuckled causing my attention to be drawn to him, "And you. Don't ever call him heartless. Sasori has a bigger heart than you could ever had." I pointed at him. Things went quiet until Kisame grew the courage to hug me.

"I'm sorry, Caddi."

"Apologize to Sasori too."

"I'm sorry, Sasori. We're on the same team, we shouldn't fight."

"You're right," Sasori answered. Kisame waved and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Caddi I-" Sasori started.

"Don't Caddi I- me. Why the hell would you just snap like that? That wasn't the Sasori I came to know."

"I just didn't-"

"You didn't what? You didn't think? No duh Sherlock!" I turned away from him sighing deeply, "Now I'm going to go get something to eat. You stay here and figure out what you've done." I left the room and simply walked down the hall. I slouched against the far end away from the room and placed my head in my hand and began to sing to calm my nerves. "'Cause you can't jump the tracks. We're like cars on cable. And life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button girl. So cradle your head in you hand and breathe just breathe oh breathe just breathe…"

I looked up to see Sasori sitting next to me. He looked like a little lost puppy as he stared down at his hands contemplating his words.

"Caddi," He looked up, "I'm sorry. What I did back there was uncalled for." He looked back down at his hands, "I just didn't want to see him hurt you. Not again. You're the only thing I've cared about since I left my grandmother 6 years ago and turned myself into a puppet. Maybe I just forgot how to control my emotions."

"It's fine Sasori. Just don't let it happen again."

"It won't, dear, I promise."

* * *

**Hmmm, I hope that was a surprise. Don't you just love a man who'll stand up for the one he loves? Yeah me neither HAHAHA. Well then I'm catching up too quickly with my notebook so I'm afraid there won't be another update this week. I promise next week I'll post Chapter 5. **

**I've been trying to post a picture I drew of Caddi. If anyone could help me out please tell. till then.**

**~Mekana**


	5. All That You Rely On

**Hi everyone!** **Today I have a very special treat for you because!!! WE'VE REACHING 200 HITS FOR THIS STORY! *cheers* thank you everyone! This just makes my day! So as a treat for all my wonderful fans, I'm posting an extra long chapter! This one has some interesting and deep moments so I hope you enjoy and thanks a ton!**

**~Mekana**

* * *

I sat on my bed looking out the window into the forest while Sasori searched noisily through the drawers of my desk.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a picture of a young red haired baby in the arms of his two loving parents. The picture almost brought tears to his eyes. It almost brought tears to my eyes as I remembered the days I'd spent with my parents.

"It's my only remembrance of my parents." He looked down at it and sat at the edge of my bed next to me. He looked at me with a sad expression. "They were killed on a mission. My grandmother hid it from me and told me that their mission was just going to take longer, but I knew the truth."

"Why would your grandmother hide something like that from you?"

"Because my life was already bad enough. She just didn't want to make it worse."

"I know how you feel." I placed my hand on top of his and he held it lightly, "When I was 7, my homeland of Kiri and the Sand Village, Suna, were at war. My entire clan was massacred and I was the only survivor. The leader of Suna found me and spared me my life if I went with him to Suna and accepted his training, but doing so, I was banned from Kirigakure forever."

"I'm sorry, Caddi. I can't imagine what it's like to be the last one of your clan. My grandmother's still alive, somewhere out there."

"It's fine, I've accepted that it was meant to be. If my family survived the war, they would have disowned me anyways. Perhaps it's better this way. I wouldn't want to have disappointed my clan anyways."

"I could understand that."

"So why was you picture in here anyways?" I asked laying under the blankets.

"Because this used to be my room until you moved in. The leader's giving you this room and I'm getting the one down the hall."

"Oh, so that's why I found a puppet in the closet." I laughed slightly.

"Yes, well, I have more work to do and you need your rest so sleep tight," He stood up to leave.

"Wait, could you stay with me? I don't like being alone in unfamiliar places." I smiled slightly when Sasori turned back around with a gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Of course." He came and sat next to me until I drifted to sleep.

_It was a thick, foggy day in Kiri. As always. I hated this overcast weather. It made even the happiest day gloomy. A little 7 years old me sat at the edge of a dock overlooking the eerily calm ocean. Though, the water was cold, I kept my bare toes dipped in the sea. A woman with the same dirty blonde hair as me sat next to me keeping her legs out of the water._

"_Why aren't you at the party, dear? Your family's all waiting for you."_

"_I don't want a party without Juuni." Juuni was my older brother._

"_Juuni's away on a really long mission. He won't be able to be here for your party this year."_

"_Then cancel the party. I don't want to be 7 till he's back."_

"_Caddi, I-I don't know when he'll be back. I have to get back home, ok?" She stood up and placed a small silver box in my lap, "Happy Birthday, Dear." And she left. I gently untied the green bow keeping the box closed and removed the small lid. Under the tissue paper was a silver heart locket and a note that read 'The One Who Love You Most Will Hold The Key To Your Heart' I smiled and slid on the necklace before forgetting my worries and skipping back home._

I woke up to a loud blast somewhere down the hall. I looked to my side to see Sasori was gone. Sighing, I grabbed my cloak and twin blades and ran out into the hall.

Another explosion came from around the corner at the end of the hall. The force of the blow sent a black-haired man flying into the wall leaving a large crack in the rock. He snarled, picking himself up, and marched back around the corner.

"What the Hell is going on?" I screamed following the fight around the corner. I approached behind the raven-haired man and saw Deidara with an evil smirk ahead of him. "Deidara! Do you know how early it is? Why the Hell are you making so much god damn noise?!"

"Well, perhaps if Itachi here wasn't being an ass, I wouldn't be fighting."

"I don't care what Itachi was doing to you, he could be raping you for all I care. You do **not** wake me up in the morning." I pointed angrily at the blonde and heard a chuckle from Mr. raven-haired Itachi. Hm… I'd heard that name before… Itachi turned around and deep red eyes stared at me. I felt frozen and my hand reached gently towards his face. Itachi caught my hand roughly before my fingertips were able to graze his cheek.

"Sasuke?" I asked him. He looked like Sasuke, the same hair, the same eyes…

"I. Am. **Not.** Sasuke." He said in a deep angry voice. He threw me against the wall behind me and pinned me by my shoulders. "Don't you ever speak that name to my face again."

"I-I'm sorry you just look like him…"

"I'm his brother." He forcefully pushed himself away from me, "If you know what's good for you, you'll remember that him and I are nothing alike. He is weak and inferior. He has no power.""What are you talking about? Sasuke has more power than anyone his age! He is no weakling to be stepped on and scolded by his good for nothing betrayer of a brother!" I fumed and, within a blink of an eye, Itachi appeared behind me with a kunai pressed to my neck.

"Shut up, if you want to live.""I don't think I will." I held my ground and he pressed the kunai into my neck drawing blood.

"That's it. Any last words, Caddi?"

"Just one," I smirked, Itachi seemed to draw back as if he predicted what was going to happen, "Wasengyo." Time froze and I reversed the scene, pinning Itachi to the wall with my sword pressed to his neck and him completely weaponless. I unfroze time and his face quickly changed from triumph to a slight glint of shock.

I stared deep into his red eyes. "Now then, any last words?" I pressed the blade to his neck leaving the same gouge he left in mine.

"Caddi!" Kisame came running down the hall, "What's going on? Let Itachi go." I listened to Kisame and withdrew.

I narrowed my eyes as Itachi did the same, "You got lucky this time, Uchiha."

"Now, what were you two doing?"

"She started it!" Deidara accused me.

"No, Blondie. Technically, you started it, because if it weren't for you making so much noise, I wouldn't even be awake right now." I turned away from the childish boys, "If you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. It was nice meeting you, Itachi." Without looking at them I waved and returned to my room.

* * *

**Thanks everyone! I love you all. I've posted a link for the picture of Caddi I've been trying to post for weeks. Hope you enjoyed**

**Here's the link but seeing as Fanfiction is so picky about adding any links please be sure to copy and paste into your url bar and then remove the spaces. If you have any problems I'll try to help.**

**http://1577. photobucket. com/albums/ss212/chyea_its_shmegan/untitled. jpg**


	6. And All That You Could Fake

**Hi everyone! I'm dreadfully sorry for such a late update... I'm not very prompt. Haha well enjoy.**

**~Mekana**

* * *

I lay in bed, unable to get back to sleep, and stared at the plain rock ceiling.

"They're really not the home decorators, here." I sighed and rolled over, "Wonder where Sasori's at. I bet he's found something fun to do." I heard voices outside my room and sneaked over to lean my ear against the cold wooden door to listen in.

"Come on, Itachi. Just apologize to her." I heard Kisame say.

"I don't see why I should apologize to her. She's the one that brought up my brother."

'Oh, so he's blaming me.' I thought slightly irritated.

"Come on, just apologize. She didn't know it would offend you. And besides I know you're totally into a girl that can take you down."

"No, I'm not apologizing to that bitch until she apologizes to me."

'A bitch? Me, a bitch… that's it." I threw myself out of my room and tackled him to the floor. "So, I'm a bitch, huh?" I took out my sword and pierced through his cloak cutting the skin atop his chest.

"Yes, you are, Bitch." He glared at me; the black dots on his crimson eyes began to spin, "Magenkyo."

I stared at him, 'What's the Magenkyo?' His eyes spun for a moment longer and then they stopped and his expression showed slight confusion. I smirked, 'Whatever it was didn't work out as planned.'

"That was a pretty neat eye trick you got there, Uchiha. How'd you do it?"

"What? My Magenkyo, why isn't it working?"

"Was it supposed to do something?"

"Yes, it was supposed to kill you." Itachi snarled. I stood up and chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'm immune to it." I turned away from the two men, "By the way. There's no way you're getting an apology out of me."

I walked down the hall a little ways and hid around the corner watching Itachi pick himself up.

"I've never had a girl pin me down before." He said to Kisame.

"Hehe, is that a smile I see?" Kisame said referring to the slight smirk on Itachi's face.

"Shut it, fish boy."

I skipped happily down the hall in no particular direction. I found myself passing by the kitchen where a guy with a white mask and goggles was counting money and a creepy looking guy with dark skin and grey hair chanting loudly over a dead pigeon. I poked my head in the doorway.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Sasori?" They both pointed to the right without looking up.

"He's in his room." The money dude said.

"And where's that?"

Worship man sighed over my interruption, "Fourth room from the end of the hall. Now be quiet."

I left and skipped down the hall. I stopped in front of his room and slid the door open.

"Sasori?" I poked my head in and looked at the cluttered room. The open closet to my right held several puppets and sprawled out on the bed was the shirtless redhead himself. Now that I think of it, I've never seen him shirtless forget even without a cloak. I sneaked over to the edge of the bed to get a closer look. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up and my cheeks were burning red.

I knelt down beside his bed and poked my eyes over the edge. He looked gorgeous. He was so peaceful with his eyes closed and a slight smile spread on his lips.

'What's he thinking of?' I wondered. My eyes trailed down his neck to his chest. What I saw was unexpected. His chest was completely carved by his own hands to perfection. A scroll was placed where his heart would be.

"So this is what's left of the human Sasori." I moved my fingers over his chest and let my hand rest gently on the scroll. His heart was in there and somehow I was the one who brought it out. I could only imagine it beating against my hand.

"What are you doing, Caddi?" Sasori's hand had grabbed mine. His emerald eyes were staring me down and the smile on his face was gone.

"Um, I-I'm sorry. I was looking for you and well, the door was open so I thought I'd come in."

"That's not what I meant." He said harshly.

"My curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry; I didn't know it would offend you. You're so beautiful. I never knew a puppet could be so soft and lifelike."

"You're not afraid?" his tone softened and he let go of my wrist.

"Why would I be afraid?"

"I'm a monster. Anyone else would be afraid of me."

I sat next to him and placed my hand on his cheek, "You're no more a monster than I am, Sasori." He smiled and gently took my hand in his.

"Come, there's something I want to show you."

The two of us walked out of the Akatsuki and through the forest. We strolled hand in hand for about a half a mile before Sasori stopped.

"Ok stop." He said and stood in front of me.

I looked around at the clearing we stood in. I was met with a beautiful lake. All around us were cherry blossom trees and swans swam in the water.

"Wow, Sasori! It's beautiful here." My star struck eyes gazed at the sight and then turned to Sasori.

"I thought you'd like it. I'd come here whenever I needed a break from the Akatsuki. It's nice to have a peaceful place to think." An amused smile was relevant on his face and he went to sit at the edge of the lake. I sat next to him and gently leaned my head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around me. We watched the morning sun rise and the mildew covering the grass sparkle like millions of diamonds sprinkled on he ground.

I closed my eyes and sang softly out of pure relaxation and bliss. I noticed the longer I sang, the more relaxed Sasori, himself, became.

Sasori let out a slight gruff and moved causing me to open my eyes, "Caddi?" He whispered.

"Hm?" I turned my head only to be met with his lips against mine. I stared into his emerald eyes until they closed and mine did as well. I never imagined a puppet to feel so soft and lifelike. Sasori kissed me gently and caringly and wrapped my arms around his neck entangling my finger in his delicate fiery hair. I felt him smirk and his tongue traced my lower lip. I granted him access and after satisfying battle, he pulled away.

He held me in his arms and rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry." He said confusing me. I gave him a questioning look, "For earlier. I was just afraid I'd lose you."

"Why would you lose me?"

"I thought if you saw how I really am you'd be afraid and leave me."

I took his head in my hands, "I'd never leave you because of how you look. You could look hideous, I'd still love you."


	7. Will Leave You in the Morning

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait for a new chapter.... hehe -_-' my computer crashed and it still isn't working correctly... I had to type this up at school. Well, anyways, thanks for all of you who are still following! Enjoy!**

**~Mekana**

* * *

The walk back was silent besides the occasional "Look at that!" and "How pretty" from my mouth as a bird would fly by or a rodent would scurry passed our feet. Sasori would chuckle at my amusement and give my hand a gentle stroke with his thumb. I never realized how much bigger his hands were than mine until then, or how much taller he was than me. He was a good five inches taller seeing as I'm a total shrimp. I loved how well his hands fit with mine. And his laugh, it was thick but not very deep, it was completely and utterly irresistible to me.

I laughed at my thoughts and he gave me a questioning look, "You're cute." I said.

He smiled slightly and quietly spoke, "You are too." I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. "we should get back. Pein will be upset if we don't get our missions."

"You mean I'm going to have a mission?" I asked excitedly. Finally I'd be important to the Akatsuki.

We arrived at the leader's office at the head of the sleeping quarters. Sasori gave the door a knock and the leader's low gruff voice replied with an "Enter,"

We obeyed and silently approached Pein. To my surprise he wasn't concealing his identity with a shadowy hologram like he had in our first meeting. He had bright orange hair and matching ringlet eyes. He was kind of handsome in my opinion, though, all his piercing and serious demeanor freaked me out a little.

"Good, you two are here." His eyes locked on mine and I had to force myself to keep eye contact. "I have very important missions for the two of you." He handed us two separate folders. I glanced over mine to see a picture of a brown haired boy wearing a short sleeved red shirt. He looked familiar but I couldn't get my thumb on it. I glanced over at Sasori's file to see him staring at a redhead resembling a lot of him, in my opinion, but I doubted they knew each other in any way. The boy had a tattoo of 'love' on his forehead and a gourd on his back.

"Sasori, you and Deidara will be capturing this boy alive so we can extract the jinchuuriki sealed within him." Sasori nodded and Pein turned to me, a chill ran down my spine, "Caddi, you'll be partnered with Itachi to assassinate this boy. He was located in Sunagakure. We need to eliminate him to conceal the Akatsuki's identity."

"Sir, can I be partnered with someone more reasonable? I can't promise Itachi will come back unharmed."

"Do whatever you'd like but you will be partnered with Itachi."

I sighed, "Yes, Sir."

Sasori and I were dismissed to prepare for our missions. We finished packing and headed outside to walk off our thoughts. Sasori was quiet and would only answer my questions with one word replies.

"Sasori, are you alright?" I stopped and stood in front of him. His head hung lower when I frowned at him.

"I'm fine." he said trying to avoid my violet eyes.

"No, Sasori. Tell me what's wrong."

"I have a bad feeling about this mission." He sighed, "I may not make it through this. This Gaara kid has control over his demon. He has the strength to kill me."

I put my hands on his sholders, "You won't die, Sasori. You're strong, you'll do fine."

"You're right…" He sighed and his frown deepened.

"There's something else, isn't there?" He nodded and pulled me into a hug burrying his chin in the crook of my neck.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'll be fine." I reassured him, stroking his hair, "It'll be an easy mission for me."

"I know it will, but if I'm gone I don't want you to have to face this life without me."

"You're not going anywhere. You'll always be in my heart." A smile touch his lips and he let out a long sigh, his breath tickling my neck, and pulled away.

"Alright. We should get going. Itachi's probably waiting for you."

"Joy," I said sarcastically. Sasori chuckled and kissed my cheek, "I'll miss you." He smiled. We parted and I headed into my room. I grabbed the small satchel off of my bed. Itachi soon knocked on my door and we traveled in silence to my childhood homeland.

"Suna, the land of useless ANBU and powerless pupils."

"Do you hold a grudge against this town?" Itachi said sliding his straw hat on.

"Yes, I do. They killed my clan during the war between Sunagakure and Kirigakure. I'll never forgive them for that." I gritted my teeth together.

"You seem to hold grudges against a lot of people." He said, implying to the anger he obviously knew I had towards him.

"Well, maybe if those people weren't such assholes I wouldn't have an issue with them." I placed my hands on my hips, a scowl crossing my face.

"I'm an asshole? Well, you're nothing but a weak bit-"

"I'm weak? I believe _I_ beat _you_ up. I haven't yet seen it the other way around."

He gawked at me before turning away and heading through the gates, "Just stay quiet. We are partners. At least until this mission is over, let's try to work together."

I sighed, "I suppose you're right."

* * *

**Pizza and reviews are my favorite things in the world!**

**~Mekana**


	8. Come Find You in the Day

**Well I officially have no laptop... :( I've been using my mom's for the passed few weeks but I can't get online nearly as much anymore. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy chapter 8**

**~Mekana**

* * *

We had to resort to a nearly rundown ballroom style hotel carved out of the cliff walls of Suna's borders. We, of course, couldn't stay in the five star celebrity famous hotel in town seeing as I'm banned from the sandy village and Itachi is a wanted criminal. I sighed at the hotels smell, however, it had a scent of cinnamon and ginger mixed in with the collecting dust. It reminded me of my grandmother cooking gingerbread for our family when she'd stay for dinner and I had to stifle a whimpering and longing in my throat. Those were the simple times.

An old woman with wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and mouth and receding hair pulled into a tiny bun came out of the kitchen letting the smell waft out when she opened the door. She stared at us for a second, slightly confused by our matching attire, then glanced away heading for the maple desk sitting atop a red embroidered rug next to the matching maple front entryway. She smiled finally when I removed my hat and Itachi followed.

"Welcome to Cho and Lil's Bed and Breakfast. How can I help you two?" Her voice was dry and wispy but easily welcomed us in.

"We'd like a room ma'am." Itachi said, "Just for a week."

"Oh, of course." She reached into a drawer on her desk and pulled out a key, "Are you two on your honeymoon? How romantic!"

I blushed profusely and quickly stuttered, "Oh, n-no! We're not married!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She reached out and took my hand in hers, gently patting it, "He looks like a wonderful boyfriend. I can see how much he loves you in his eyes."

I was about to object when Itachi beat me to it, "We're here strictly for business purposes, miss. Nothing more." Thank Jashin! At least he had an excuse. I felt I'd have to stutter my way through a lot more gruesome topics if that continued. I calmed down.

"Yeah, he's too much of a hassle to love." I joked.

The old woman giggled and handed me the key. "You're in room 122, dears. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

We walked up the dusty ballroom styled staircase and descended down the dimly lit hall. Itachi crossed his arms and chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" I sneered.

"You should have seen how red you were."

"Huh?"

"You were blushing."

"I blush when I'm embarrassed."

"You were embarrassed?" He said in his same dull monotone voice, though, there was a slight hint of curiosity in his eyes. His eyes were like a portal to his true being, the real Itachi hiding inside that emotionless shell.

"Yeah, the thought of me and you ever being together is downright gross!" I retaliated, maybe a little too harshly. His eyes turned dull.

"You really think I'm repulsive."

"I-Itachi, I didn't mean it that way. It's just," I struggled to find the right words. Since when did he actually care what I thought of him? "It's just that we don't get along. It would never happen… right?"

"Right." He turned away from me and hastily rushed to our room.

Inside was a queen sized bed with a floral comforter, a table and matching maple chairs, and a couch next to a dark wooden dresser. Everything smelled of dust and dead bugs. 'Gross' I thought holding back a slight gag.

I found Itachi sitting in the windowsill, his feet hanging out the frame. He was staring at the setting sun and his eyes were glazed over in thought.

"You hate me, don't you?" He asked as if he were talking to himself. His voice was distant and melancholy. I stayed silent, watching him for a sign of direction to his question. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He mumbled almost inaudible to my ears.

"He was your brother, right?" I sat next to him and stared out at the now darkened horizon.

"He is."

"What happened to him?"

"I destroyed his life." Itachi looked at his hands, "I murdered out clan right in front of him, and now he has to live in a life of loneliness and hatred so he can someday avenge our clan and kill me." He glanced at me, "You must know how he feels. Having someone kill your clan like that."

There was a moment of silence. Truthfully I had no idea. No one ever knew what really happened the night my clan was killed, "I don't."

"Your clan was killed right in front of you. You live to hate Suna for killing them."

"No, but I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Suna didn't kill my clan. That was only a cover." I took a deep breath, "And I didn't willingly join them, they blackmailed me; not that I would have wanted to stay in Kiri and face the shame and guilt of it all of watching them all scream and cry for help, the fact that I was the one who-"

"You killed your clan." Itachi finished for me, "You took the opportunity of the invasion to kill your clan."

"No. I was protecting my clan from Suna but my Wasengyo went out of control and killed anyone in it's path, including my clan. I couldn't stop it, my whole clan, my family! I killed them." I sniffed to hold back my tears.

"All of them?" I shook my head.

"No. My brother, Juuni, disappeared on a mission years ago." I sighed and looked out at the horizon. "Suna had lied to me and told me that they knew where he was but in order to keep him alive, I had to join them and become a member of their ANBU."

Itachi responded with a small gruff and continued his stare out the window.

"I haven't seen Juuni since a few days before my seventh birthday. I cried my eyes out when he wasn't there for my birthday." I sniffed a little louder this time but a tear managed to find it's way down my cheek. "He's probably dead and I'm the last living member of my clan." I sobbed into my hands thinking of being the only Wasenube alive and to make matters worse, it's my own fault. "It's all my fault they're all dead. If I didn't have such a big ego to stand up and be the heroine they would have been alive!"

Itachi hesitated but tensely put his arm over my shoulder. I was shocked to see him show any sort of compassion and jolted in surprise to his touch. He immediately withdrew.

"I'm sorry," He placed his hands in his lap. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine." I tossed my legs over the window sill and stood up. "I'm just not used to affection."

"I thought you and Sasori…"

"Yes, but, he's the first. Even Kisame didn't seem to show concern for me." I turned around to see Itachi climbing out of the windowsill.

"He just can't relate to what you've gone through." Itachi was relating to me? Hm, it seemed a little out of character for him.

"I'm going to bed." I stated and walked to the couch.

"You can have the bed tonight. I'll take the couch." Itachi said. I nodded and slid under the warm comforter. He laid plainly on the couch before turning off the lamp.

Maybe somewhere in there he did have a heart. Every glacier has it's melting spot after all.

"Itachi?" I built up the courage to peak.

"Hn," He answered to show he was listening.

"Thank you,"

* * *

**I'm feeling a lack of reviews lately... I need advice! Review me! Good, bad I don't care! Just review! Please! I'm begging you!**

**~Mekana**


	9. Oh, You're in My Veins

**Hello everyone! What a surprise! I was actually able to post this chapter on time! In fact it's early!  
****Well I'd like to thank ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend and Vampy Kitten for their reviews. **

**~Mekana**

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up like any morning. There was a loud explosion outside our window that was strong enough to shake the walls of our ancient hotel.

"Damn Deidara." Itachi muttered, as calmly as ever, already up with his head sticking out the window, "Doesn't he know we're in the town. Why the hell is he bombing it?"

"I guess things aren't going too well for them. That Gaara kid must be giving him a challenge." I yawned and followed Itachi to the window. "I guess that's our cue to get ourselves moving. We gotta find this kid and get rid of him."

"Right, come on." Itachi jumped out of the window and landed swiftly on the ground below. "He's supposed to be staying in an apartment on the other side of town."

We ran about four miles until we spotted the brown haired man on top of the apartment watching the fight outside the town. I jumped onto the roof and Itachi followed.

"Looks like you've been causing some problems for Akatsuki. Our leader isn't very happy with you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I watched as the man turned around to stare at me.

"Now I'd recognize that voice anywhere." He said in a deep smoother than butter voice. His eyes locked on mine. They were a deep purple much like my own lavender shade. That's it!

"Juuni?" My voice softened and a whimpering built in my throat.

"If it isn't Caddi. Hello little sister."

"You're alive! I thought you were killed on your mission like-"

"Like our clan?" I silenced myself, "Do you know how wonderful it is to come back home after 3 years of missions to find out your own sister killed your clan?" He said with huge amounts of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wh- I didn't do it on purpose! It's not like I wanted it to happen! You know I'd never want to hurt our clan! You know I cared for every last one of them!"

"Do I know? It doesn't seem like you care much considering you ran off and joined the enemy, and then what? After Suna was through with you, you went to join the Akatsuki? How does that sound trustworthy to you? It's sounds like you wanted our clan dead so you could live how you wanted!"

"Juuni," It hurt, well of course it did, I finally found my long lost brother and he accuses me! "I didn't want it to happen."

"Sure you didn't. That's just what you want me to believe. That you're little miss innocent. Well, guess what, you're not! You're a traitor! You're a traitor to our clan! To our parents! To our aunts and uncles! And to me! That's all you are and all you'll ever be!"

I fumed, "It was my fault, I know that! But you will never call me a traitor!" I charged at him and drew out my twin blades. He stood still with his hand hovering over his kunai.

He threw a shuriken with his other hand which I dodged. I jumped into the air and raised one sword over my head. He blocked with a kunai and I slashed at his stomach with my other sword leaving a gash.

He kicked under my feet just before I landed and tripped me to the ground. One sword flew to the left out of my reach. I jumped back up and tossed a kunai in his direction. It landed in front of him and stuck to the floor.

"Haha that's the best you got? You throw like a girl." He called. I smirked.

"Kai," I whispered under my breath and the paper bomb attached to the kunai exploded. Juuni jumped back and nearly fell off the edge of the building but I grabbed his hand. His eyes widened in shock. I pulled him back to his feet before punching him in the face sending him flying over the edge and landing on the ground below.

I jumped down and stood over his lifeless body.

"That's what you get." I said.

"That's it?" I turned around to see him standing behind me with a kunai pressed to my back. His form on the floor poofed into a cloud of smoke. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my head landing him smack dab on the ground. He let out a cry as his ribs cracked.

He smirked at me and yelled, "wasengyo!" Time reversed and we were back on top of the building with me on the floor. He placed his heavy foot on my chest to pin me down.

"Now then I'm not falling for your little paper bomb this time." He pushed his foot harshly on my chest and I gasped as air was forced out of my lungs and I grunted noticeably shutting my eyes. He forced more weight down and I coughed letting a little blood trickled down my lips.

"Caddi!" Itachi called behind me. He's worrying about me…

I opened my eyes again, "Wasengyo." Everything froze. I looked up behind me to see Itachi in mid-sprint towards us. I lifted Juuni's heavy foot off of me and stood, breathing heavily.

I sighed, "Now to end you." I picked up my swords and jabbed him in the heart and stomach and released my jutsu.

Juuni fell to the floor coughing up heaps of blood. He managed to find the strength to lift his head up and glare at me, "Damn you, Caddi. You really are out to kill our clan."

"No, Juuni. I'm not, but the Akatsuki, my true family, was out to kill you. And like we were always taught, you have to protect your family."

He collapsed to the floor and released his one last breath.

I dropped to my knees and held my face in my hands, "I'm sorry." I whispered. Itachi crouched down next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"It's alright." He said. I coughed and blood spurted into my hands. "Come on. Let's get you home." He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to our hotel.

While he packed up our things I sat on the bed in a deep state of depression. 'I'm not a traitor, am I?' I asked myself, "I tried to save my clan. It was an accident.'

"Here," I broke out of my thoughts to see Itachi holding a glass of pinkish colored liquid in front of my face, "It's a healing medication. Drink it."

I took it from him, "Thanks," and gave him a sweet smile. I drank it and he sat next to me on the bed.

"He's wrong about you."

"What?"

"Juuni, what he said isn't true. You're not a traitor."

I sat silently.

"No matter what anyone says. What happened to your clan wasn't on purpose. You were trying to help them and what happened was a mistake." Itachi continued.

"Thank you." I said weakly.

"You're definitely a better person than I am." Itachi chuckled with a slight smile.

"Itachi?" He turned to look into my eyes. "You're not a bad person either."

"Sure I am." He said nonchalantly.

"No, really. I thought you were the worse person alive when I first met you and that was wrong of me." I smiled, "You're actually one of the best people I've ever met."

He avoided my eyes but smiled, "You too."

* * *

**Yay bonding! Well Hope you Liked it. Review please! Was it good or bad? Any suggestions? Please help!**

**~Mekana**


	10. And I Cannot Get You Out

****

Hello world! Today is a very special day because... FROZEN LUCK HAS REACHED 1000 HITS! Thanks so much to everyone whos been reading these. I love you all! And as a special treat I took the time out of my busy life to draw (and download cuz thats the hard part) a picture of caddi! See my icon on my profile :D Thank you Very much to all of my commenters. Don'txCare, aurla0, .77, Kuro Shinen Akuma, akatski member bloodywolf, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, and Vampy Kitten! Love you all and enjoy!

**~Mekana**

* * *

Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. Itachi did seem to have a cold demeanor but maybe I was acting the same way. After all, I'm not the easiest person to get along with either. I'm stubborn, self-righteous, and loud. Itachi seemed to be quite the opposite of me. We're both stubborn and self-righteous, sure, but he's quiet and keeps to himself most of the time. He'd probably be happy if someone told him he was banned from society and had to live by himself in a little cave for the rest of eternity. Kind of like a hermit. I would hate that life… well, besides the fact that we both practically live that life everyday seeing as we were banned from our homes and now live in the Akatsuki cave with the tribe of silencers.

But I guess his hermit life could just be how he wants to live. It would definitely solve a lot of social problems.

"Hey, Hermit-man!" I called after him. Oops!

"What did you call me?" He asked with a chuckle. We were currently sitting at a small bar, only about two other people were here. I had eight empty glasses in front of me of what used to be various cocktails and tropical margaritas, and a half full pina colada in my hand. We'd stopped here after my sulk over the earlier event today to get my mind off of things.

Sure I was too young to drink but as an S-class criminal, age doesn't matter. Even Itachi had three glasses of sake, though, he insisted on being the designated piece of mind and refused my offer for another.

"I said you're a hermit man cause you live in a cave."

"Wouldn't you be a hermit too, then? Seeing as you live in the same cave I do."

"No, I'm not. I like to socialize and you just like to glare at people with your creepy eyes." I managed to accidentally poke his eyelid as I pointed at his red orbs.

He let out a slight chuckle, "And yours are much better. You have strange colored eyes too. I've never met someone with pink eyes until you."

"They're not pink! Can't you see? They're lavender! I hate pink! It's all girly and weird!" I stood from my stool, "And mine aren't creepy. Yours are like they're gonna suck me in and trap me in your mind or something!" I flailed my arms above my head.

"Well, if they're that creepy to you, here." He simply blinked and his eyes turned from red to black. "Better?"

It took me a minute to respond as I looked him over as if inspecting my latest fashion outfit before I blurted out, "Hell yeah!" Earning us a few strange looks, "You look totally hot now! I mean, before you were cute but now you're gorgeous!"

He took a second to reply and diverted his eyes to the wall of wine bottle on the other side of the counter. "You and Sasori are together. You shouldn't be thinking of other men."

"Oh, so it's fine for a man to flirt with other women when he's taken but a girl has to be dedicated to just one guy? You're a sexist bitch!"

[3rd Person POV]

Itachi thought it over as Caddi ranted on. Perhaps he was, he did believe women were the weaker gender but he didn't believe so much as to call himself sexist. And Caddi was the perfect example to prove him wrong. She was strong, even stronger than himself.

So he didn't believe he was sexist because Caddi was his contradiction.

"That's it." His attention snapped back to the dirty blonde, "You're not even listening to me. I'm leaving."

She stormed off and after a short moment of consideration for her safety and not so functioning mind, he followed. Caddi didn't seem to mind when he had caught up and walked beside her. They strolled in silence, both glancing occasionally as if expecting an apology from the other.

"You're wrong." Itachi stated in an all knowing monotone manner.

"Huh?"

"I'm not sexist." Confident and plain as always.

"And what makes you think you're not?"

"You do." He continued looking forward not meeting her confused stare. "You change my thoughts on everything I think women are."

She smirked, "How so?" Was she questioning him for the fun of it?

"You're not what most women are. You're strong, stronger than I am. You're smart and you belong outside in the world more than in a kitchen taking care of kids. And you're beautiful" He paused to glance into her eyes, "Without makeup or fancy clothes. You're beautiful just by being you."

'He really thinks that about me… that's kind of… sweet of him.' Caddi thought. The more she thought about him, the more attractive and vulnerable he looked. He was only fierce on the outside to protect himself, when really he did care for others. I the most elegant effort under such heavy intoxication she pulled him to her and planted her lips fully onto his. Itachi struggled slightly to get out of her hold even though he himself wanted this, or it was just the alcohol speaking. She didn't seem to care and wrapped her arms around his neck only to deepen the kiss. He didn't kiss back but she continued her efforts and pressed her body fully to his. He stayed silent but she could feel his body tense. Caddi tangled her fingers in his raven hair. She tugged at his hair lightly earning a gasp. His mouth opened with that gasp and she shoved her tongue in feeling his warm cavern. She rubbed his tongue with her and grinded her hips on his.

He finally gave in with a moan and closed his eyes. They fought for dominance as he placed his hands on her hips and walked them into a wall. The kiss became rougher and she hit her head on the brick wall behind her. She groaned which only excited the raven head more.

He undid her cloak to reveal her green open chest top and short black skirt. He unlaced her hands from his hair and held them forcefully above her head, taking control. He loved having power. He left her mouth and trailed his tongue over her lips and down her neck. He kissed at her collarbone until she gasped. His lips were replaced with teeth and tongue as he sucked and bit at her sweet spot.

She moan loudly and her knees became weak. Itachi released her hands in time to stop her from falling by putting his hands fully on her butt. He broke away and kissed her lips again before looking to Caddi's chest and trailing his eyes hungrily to her revealed stomach then to her hips. He unconsciously licked his lips before picking her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hard member against her inner thigh. She could feel herself get wet and let out a sigh in satisfaction.

"We should finish this somewhere else." He whispered in her ear and nibbled on the lobe. In a puff of smoke they left the street in front of the bar and appeared in their hotel room.

He pushed her down on the bed and laid himself above her. She unzipped his cloak and ran her hands under his shirt to feel his abs. She then slid off his shirt and cloak and he followed in suit tearing hers off and tossing it somewhere in the room. He leaned back down and kissed her stomach feeling it quiver as she drew in a shaky breath. She clutched the bed sheets with whitened fingers.

His hands ran themselves up her skirt and felt her inner thighs earning him a loud moan. She grabbed onto his pants and hastily began to undo the zipper. He found his way to her back and unclasped her bra. He moaned as her hands traveled over the surface of his jeans but attempted to hold it back.

She noticed and looked up to find him staring down at her.

"What's wrong?" Caddi asked rubbing her hands down his shoulders and chest. He continued to stare into her eyes.

A moment passed before he answered, "I see what Sasori sees in you." He sighed and crawled off of her to lay on the empty spot to her left. "We shouldn't be doing this." He glanced over her confused face, "You're drunk and I'm not much better. You don't really love me you only think you do. I couldn't let you hurt Sasori like this." That had to be the most loving thing he'd ever said. Too bad Caddi was too drunk to comprehend it the way it was intended.

"But, Ita-Kun, Sasori doesn't have to know." I tried to push my way onto him, running my hands down his chest.

"No," Itachi stood and grabbed his shirt, heading for the door. "Put your clothes back on. I'm going to get you some coffee."

He slid his shirt back on and closed the door behind him. He briskly walked downstairs to the small tea room. To the side was a table with a coffee machine, cups sugar, and creamer.

He got two cups, one black for himself, and the other filled with sugar and creamer for Caddi. He stopped and stared into the cup of coffee for the dirty blonde upstairs.

"What was I thinking?" He asked himself rhetorically.

Then he picked up the cups and headed upstairs. The clock in the hall read 3:28 pm.

"Sasori and Deidara should be on their way back to headquarters by now." Almost as if to prove his thought right he looked outside the window to see the streets were no longer desolate from the townspeople hiding and watching the fight between Deidara and the Kazekage. Many men and women were helping to rebuild damages and set up food stands along the streets.

He walked farther down the hall until he reached their room and unlocked the door.

He stepped in to find Caddi fast asleep on the bed. Her clothes back on and his cloak wrapped around her like a blanket to keep her warm. He placed the coffee on the bedside table and looked at the girl snuggling in the bed. "You cause a lot of problems for the Akatsuki. Especially over Sasori's heart and… my own."

* * *

**That's chapter 10! I'll be adding the next chapter as soon as I get a comment on one of these two choices... I really can't decide so I'm leaving it up to the readers. Would you rather Caddi remembers this night in the morning or forgets? Either way I have a great story to go off of. **

**It only takes one comment! One comment and I'll post the next chapter! COMMENT PLEASE!**

**~Mekana**


	11. Update!

Hello everyone! I feel terribly guilty for not posting a new chapter for so long and I don't think I will post another chapter just yet. I've realized, like many other writers do, that as my skills a writing grow, my stories look more and more horrible.

So I'm planning on rewriting the whole story before I post the next chapter. And this time I'd love the help of an editor!

So the position is open. Anyone with a strong grasp on grammar and who is willing to help me by editing each of these chapters please message me!

You'll get partial credit and control over ideas for upcoming chapters.

Thanks to all of you and sorry for the lack of updates.

PLEASE MESSAGE ME TO BE MY EDITOR!


End file.
